ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Joanne World Tour/Background
2 weeks before the album was released, Lady Gaga already started a short Dive Bar Tour where Lady Gaga performed at various bars in Nashville, New York and Los Angeles, including one of the first bars Lady Gaga has ever played in the years before she rose to fame. The little three-show tour ended on October 27, 2016 in Los Angeles and Lady Gaga went on with the promotion of the album. in New York City.]] Lady Gaga first announced the Joanne World Tour right after her Super Bowl performance on February 5, 2017 where tickets instantly went on sale. Originally, Gaga and her team would start rehearsing and developing the tour right away but due to Gaga also headlining the Coachella music festival because Beyoncé was pregnant at the time and requested Gaga would fill in with her, in April that year. Coachella took a lot of rehearsal and the filming of A Star Is Born in April, May and June also came onto the schedule causing the plans to be postponed until late-June where Lady Gaga started and her team started rehearsing for and developing the tour. However, as Gaga claimed the stage for the tour has been in the works ever since the Super Bowl performance. During a July 4 episode of Billboard.com Pop Shop Podcast, Lady Gaga was interviewed by Billboard’s Katie Atkinson. When asked If Gaga would consider any new music on the tour and what the stage is going to look like, she replied: :"Absolutely. It’s going to be really fun and I’m really excited, The stage has been designed and it’s being built. We’ve been building the story of the show since the Super Bowl, and we’re beginning to delineate where we want choreography, what songs I’d like to play at the piano, and lighting is a big thing this year. The stage is very different from anything we’ve ever done before." While rehearsing, on June 29 Lady Gaga announced there would be a fourth and final Dive Bar Tour show on July 13 in Las Vegas, which she also talked about on the show: :"The Dive Bar shows last year, they were informed by the fact that the fans hadn’t heard a lot of the material yet. So I approached them more like a sort of pseudo electropop underground moment, as opposed to just me at the piano."" Gaga said of the impending show. "This time around, for the Dive Bar Tour, I intend for it to be even more intimate than it was the last time. I want to break the songs down and talk to the audience even more and sing the hell out of my songs." Gaga also said that soon there would be more artists having a Dive Bar tour. When asked If she knew who,she replied: :"It’s a very diverse group, and everything that you’re seeing at these dive bars are not going to be the same. Not the same types of artists, it’s not connected in any way; it’s all about celebrating diversity." However, sadly the show got postponed due to Gaga being very deep in rehearsal for the actual Joanne World Tour and is working on rescheduling it as soon as possible. However, the show never got postponed and wasn’t ever heard of since. Category:Joanne World Tour